The methods generally implemented in the prior art for offering optimized joint coding so as to effectively carry out available throughput allocation between on the one hand the compression and on the other hand the addition of protection rely mainly on:                The separation theorem (established by Shannon) which says that independent optimization of each of the elements of the transmission chain is sufficient;        The installation of optional solutions of tandem coding, that is to say, the concatenation of source coder and channel coder, for one or more pre-established operating points. This second approach presents the drawback of being static in the sense that it does not make it possible to adapt to variations in the transmission conditions.        
In general, the methods and devices according to the prior art do not make it possible to rapidly adapt to variations in the transmission conditions which are often frequent in the course of a wireless transmission. The adaptation is generally done for a given operating point, typically corresponding to a permitted/available mean throughput for a rate of losses or residual errors undergone by the stream transmitted. Moreover, the approach of separation into protocol layers introduced by the OSI model well known to the person skilled in the art leads to the favoring of an approach without inter-layer communication, thereby requiring each lower layer to operate perfectly (without losses or errors) which is generally not effective in the case of multimedia transmissions and which in contradistinction to non-multimedia data transmissions can accept errors. When the transmission conditions are better than the operating point adopted, a part of the available throughput is unnecessarily allocated to the protection of the stream transmitted, whereas it could either be spared, or be used to send at a higher useful throughput. Conversely, when the transmission conditions are worse than the operating point adopted, too large a part of the throughput is employed by the unprotected useful datum, thereby leading to inevitable losses in reception, that is to say a part of the data may not be protected since the throughput allocation for protection turns out to be insufficient in practice.